Music
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: A fanfic of "Sonic and the Black Knight", however, I BORROW this on deviantart. The whole knights of round table will be playing music! How's that? R&R!


**This is a fanfic of "Sonic and the Black Knight", however, I didn't make this fanfic up this time. I found it on deviantart, which I found this one pretty good and it would be a waste if this one don't get on this site. So, Forsaken 14Dstiny, if you see this. Please forgive me!**

* * *

_**Music**_

_**By Arceus. Conberma (Well, actually Forsaken 14Destiny)**_

* * *

Sonic strode down the hall, whistling a tune that sounded similar to his current theme, "Knight of the Wind". It had been about two weeks since Lancelot, Percival, and Gawain had dubbed him the new "King Arthur". They made no complaints as he wandered the castle freely--he WAS the king, after all.

Suddenly, as he walked, he heard piano music. Odd--he had never heard any of the knights playing piano. Was it that new knight, the walking armory? Curious, he continued toward the sound.

As he neared the source of the music, he heard a violin playing. That was even stranger than the piano. Oh, well--it couldn't be bad.

He neared Lancelot's quarters. This struck him as strange, as this was the source of the music. He peered in, and was astonished to see the black-and-red hedgehog-knight playing the piano, his fingers dancing along the keys. Oddly enough, he was not wearing his armor, making him look even MORE like Shadow. Beside him was the blue female hedgehog, wearing what looked like a ball gown and playing a violin. What was her name again? Sonic couldn't remember, but still--

Shadow playing a piano?! Sonic thought his heart stopped. No, it's not Shadow. That's LANCELOT. I keep forgetting that.

Lancelot stopped playing, turning to the girl. "You've improved, Lady Guinevere. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Sir Lancelot," stated the blue hedgehog girl with a bow. As she looked up, she noticed that Sonic had entered. "Oh! King Sonic! Please forgive my ignorance." She curtsied.

"Good day, Your Majesty," said Lancelot, bowing. "What brings you here?"

"I heard you playing that piano. I gotta admit, you're good."

"Thank you. My father before me taught lessons. I was one of his scholars before I became a Knight of the Round Table. Oh!" He turned to the girl. "I don't believe you've been properly introduced. King Sonic, allow me to introduce Lady Guinevere of the House of Albion." He bowed.

"It's an honor." Guinevere bowed again. "Sir Lancelot has been tutoring me, so I may play the violin like my mother once did."

"Amazing such a strong knight can play such a delicate instrument, don't you agree?" asked Lancelot.

"Yeah!" replied Sonic. "Hey, Guinevere, how come you can remember your name now?"

"Sir Lancelot has been helping me to remember everything. I even remembered that my favorite color is blue!"

"O…kayyyyyyy… But, back to what I was saying. You've got some amazing talent, Lancelot!"

Lancelot blushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh…th-thank you, Your Majesty."

"Back in my time, I had an…err, acquaintance who played music, too."

"Tell me, is this that 'Shadow' person you keep referring to?"

"Yep. He played a lot of rock."

"Rocks? Why would he play on rocks?"

"No, it's a style of music. Do you have drums here?"

"Yes, we do. They are mainly for ceremony, however."

"That'll work. Can you bring me a set?"

"Right away." Lancelot left momentarily, returning with a set of drums. They were balanced so precariously on his arms, it resembled a miniature Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"Oh, let me help you…" The tone in Guinevere's voice seemed like she was used to this. She stood on her tiptoes and lifted the topmost drum, setting it down. She grabbed the other two, leaving Lancelot with two in his arms. "Where should I set these, Your Majesty?"

"Let me do it." Sonic set the drums up to resemble a rock band set. "Hmm, something's missing…ah!" He ran off. "I'll be back in a minute! I need to talk to the blacksmith!"

Sonic ran to town, meeting with the blacksmith. The little fox looked just like Tails. "Yo!" he called.

"Hello, King Sonic!" greeted the smith. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you forge brass?"

"You bet! Why?"

"I need you to forge some cymbals for me."

"Cymbals?"

"Yeah! You know, the discs of brass, shaped kinda like dinner plates?"

"Hmm, never made those before. How big?"

"About a foot across."

"Okay. How many?"

"Uh, five should do. Oh, and can you forge some metal stands?"

"For what?"

"Drums!"

"Uh, I'll see what I can do."

About an hour later, the smith came out with a perfect set of stands and cymbals. "This is the best I could do, Your Majesty."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Sonic. He gathered up the equipment and gave the smith some gold coins. "Thanks, smithy!"

"No problem!"

Grinning, Sonic ran back to the castle.

Sonic returned to Lancelot's quarters, stands and cymbals in hand. "Okay, I'm back!" He assembled the rest of his makeshift drum set…but something was still missing.

"I need drumsticks!" he realized.

"Do you want me to go fetch some, sir?" asked Guinevere.

"Yeah."

Guinevere hurried off, returning in about a minute with two wooden sticks. "Here you are, sir." She handed him the drumsticks much like a knight would present his sword--flat on her palms.

"Thanks." Sonic tapped gently on the drums. Perfectly tuned. He began banging on the drums, producing a loud drumbeat. Lancelot and Guinevere both looked up, as if something had stirred within them.

"THAT is rock," stated Sonic when he finished, twirling the sticks between his fingers.

"That was amazing, Your Majesty!" exclaimed Lancelot. "I felt as if my very soul was shaking with the music!"

"As did I," added Guinevere. "Tell me, can you teach Sir Lancelot and myself how to play this music?"

"You bet! But we're gonna need more people for a band."

"Say no more." Guinevere clapped her hands twice, summoning a maid. "Please summon Sir Gawain, Sir Percival, Sir Galahad, and Sir Lamorak at once."

"Right away, Lady Guinevere." The maid rushed off. About fifteen minutes later, she returned with four knights: a lavender cat, a red echidna, a white hedgehog, and a green hawk. "Here they are."

"Thank you. You're dismissed."

The maid bowed, then left.

"Your Majesty, what do you request?" asked Percival, the cat. She reminded Sonic of Blaze, a pyrokinetic feline that he had met. "I was training with Galahad."

"I'm having music lessons," replied Sonic. "All knights must be adept at more than just swordsmanship, right?"

"Music?" exclaimed Gawain, who resembled Knuckles. "That's what you disrupted our training for?!"

"Calm yourself, Gawain," stated Galahad. He reminded Sonic of Silver, who was younger than he. "Our king does have a point."

"I agree," said Lamorak in his raspy voice. He was nearly identical to Jet the Hawk, of the Babylon Rogues.

"What type of music will you be tutoring us in, Your Majesty?" asked Galahad.

"Rock," replied Sonic.

"Rocks?"

Both Lancelot and Guinevere shook their head, laughing. "It's a type of music," explained Lancelot, "one not from our time. Your Majesty, would you be so kind as to play the music as you had before?"

"You bet!" Sonic picked up the drumsticks and hammered away at the drums. He got the same reaction from the other four knights as he did from Lancelot and Guinevere.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" exclaimed Galahad.

"I've never heard something so enthralling!" remarked Percival.

"That was some great music!" commented Lamorak.

"I must say, I'm impressed!" stated Gawain.

Sonic beamed. "We're gonna need instruments--and a singer. And some new clothes would be good, too."

"We could summon Merlina," suggested Percival. "She could warp some of these things from your time."

"That's a good idea, Percival. Guinevere, would you…?"

"Leave it to me." Guinevere pulled a delicate bell from the folds of her dress, ringing it three times. The young, crimson-haired sorceress hurried to them.

"Yes, Lady Guinevere?" asked Merlina.

"Merlina, would you please bring some of King Sonic's belongings to our time?"

"Of course. What do you request, Your Majesty?"

Sonic counted off a list. Once Merlina had it set in her head, she set up her staff, chanting. A large portal opened up in the ceiling of Lancelot's room.

"INCOMING!!!" exclaimed Sonic.

Everyone got out of the way just as a large clutter of instruments, speakers, and clothes fell where they previously stood. Sonic walked over, grabbing up some clothes and tossing them to the knights (and Guinevere). "Here, see if these fit."

"They look…unusual," remarked Galahad. "Are you SURE these are the appropriate garments?"

"Positive!" replied Sonic. "And don't worry, we guys will change in a separate room."

"It's alright," said Percival. "We can go to my quarters. Come along, Lady Guinevere."

"Coming!" Guinevere followed Percival to her room as the others started struggling out of their armor.

"Ah, blast it--my head's stuck!" exclaimed Galahad, pulling on his helm. "Gawain, can you help me out here?"

My son is such an idiot… thought Lancelot.

Gawain sighed as he grasped Galahad's helmet with both hands and planted one foot on his chest before beginning the tedious task of prying it off the young knight's head. Lancelot sighed and started to help. A hedgehog and an echidna were all it took to pop the helmet off--literally. Galahad went flying across the room.

"Are you alright, Sil--er, I mean, Galahad?" called Sonic.

"I…think…" Galahad sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow…"

Lancelot leaned over to Sonic. "I don't think you've heard yet, but…" He whispered something to Sonic.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Hm, I think I have something for him to do."

Once the knights were free of their armor, Sonic handed them their clothes. It took just a moment for them to put them on, and, once they did, Sonic SWORE they were his old friends.

Galahad was attired in a teal hoodie with a glowing emblem on the front, a pair of jeans, and boots. The boots came over the edges of the pants. A simple black belt finished the ensemble.

Gawain wore what looked like a cowboy's outfit, with a brown hat, vest, pair of pants, and boots. Various accessories complimented his clothes.

Lamorak was wearing a denim vest and shorts. The shorts had rather messy edges, as if they were previously a pair of jeans that had been ripped. Leave it to Jet, thought Sonic.

Finally, there was Lancelot. His new outfit was a far cry from his armor. He wore a black jacket with red trim over a white tank with Shadow's emblem on it, a pair of baggy black pants with red flame designs and chains, gloves that left the fingertips of his thumbs, index fingers, and middle fingers exposed. He looked…well, exactly like Shadow.

Sonic, on the other hand, wore a denim short-sleeved jacket over a white sleeveless hoodie, white wristbands, and jeans.

"What do you guys think?" asked Sonic.

The four knights eyed their clothes. Lancelot was the first to speak up. "I…I like it. Very unique."

"I agree," said Lamorak. "It's certainly better than that heavy armor."

"Definitely," agreed Gawain.

"Without a doubt," remarked Galahad.

Just then, Percival and Guinevere strode in, wearing their new clothes. Lancelot's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight of Guinevere. The same happened to Galahad, but he was staring at Percival.

Guinevere was attired in a short black corset over a red strapless top, a black-and-red plaid skirt, and black boots and gloves held on by red straps and silver buckles. She was practically a female version of Lancelot. I had a feeling she'd look just like Raine, thought Sonic.

Percival's outfit was similar to Guinevere's, but everything that was red was teal, everything that was black was white, and everything that was silver was gold. She resembled a female Galahad. Leave it to Blaze, thought Sonic.

Lancelot's jaw dropped, as did Galahad's. "Close your mouths," commented Gawain, pushing their jaws back into place.

"How do we look?" asked Percival.

"Un…be…lie…vable…" replied Lancelot and Galahad in unison.

Guinevere giggled. "So, tell me, Your Majesty, what instruments will we be playing?"

"I was just about to mention that, too. Guinevere, you can sing, right?"

"Yes."

"You'll be singing for now. Percival, you'll be backup. Lancelot, since you're really good on the piano, I think you can play keyboard, unless you'd rather play guitar."

"I know how to play a guitar, too, so…sure."

"Galahad, you're on keyboard. I'll play bass, and Gawain, you're on drums."

"What about me??" whined Lamorak.

"You've got a special job." Sonic handed him a video camera and tripod. "You're gonna record everything!"

"How does this thing work?" Galahad pushed random buttons. Sonic sighed, then began to teach him how it would work. (What Lancelot had said was that Lamorak couldn't sing, nor could he play any instruments.)

Just as he finished, he realized something about his instruments. "AH, CRAP!! They're all electric!"

Sure enough, there were plugs coming off the instruments and speakers. "Merlina, is there a water source nearby?"

"Yes, there is an indoor pond in the next room."

"Thanks!" Sonic gathered up all of the plugs and hurried to the next room. It wasn't far, so he didn't have to worry about pulling the cords too far. He risked electrocuting himself and dropped all of the plugs into the water. They fizzled, then went silent. Fearing he just ruined over a thousand dollars worth of equipment, he called back. "Hey, Lancelot, hit a note!"

"How do I do that?" asked Lancelot.

"See the wide part of the guitar?"

"…Yeah!"

"See the strings?"

"Yeah…"

"Run your fingertips across them really fast!"

"Like this?" At first, nothing. Then, an explosive note rattled through the castle. It was so loud that Sonic had to cover his overly-sensitive ears.

Sonic walked back into Lancelot's room, and exploded into laughter at the sight. Apparently, Gawain and Galahad were sitting right in front of the 2,000-megawatt speakers that Merlina had brought over, and when Lancelot hit the note, they went flying. Galahad's head was currently in a wall, and Gawain's head was stuck in the piano. Guinevere was hiding under the blankets on Lancelot's bed, and Lancelot was sitting down, obviously in a daze. Percival was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Percival?" asked Sonic. Lancelot merely pointed upward, and Sonic exploded into more laughter, because Percival was hanging from the ceiling like on Tom and Jerry.

Once Sonic had calmed down, Percival was pried off the ceiling (they actually needed a crowbar for that one), Galahad was pulled out of the wall, Gawain was pulled out of the piano (he actually had a few keys stuck in his mouth), Lancelot was able to stand on his own two feet, and they all managed to coax Guinevere back out, they began practicing. Sonic showed each of them how the instruments worked and how to hit specific notes. He then handed out sheets with various notes on them. "This is the first song we're gonna play," he explained.

"Follow Me", thought Guinevere as she read the title. Sounds simple enough.

Once she memorized the lyrics and pitch that her voice had to reach, it was show-time. Sonic cued to Gawain, who opened the song the way most rock bands do--he hit the drumsticks together. "One, two, three, four!"

The music began. Sonic was impressed by how they sounded. He cued to Guinevere to start.

Anywhere you wanna go

Anything you need to know

All the best in life

I wanna get it for you

Baby, I just feel so fine

I imagine that you're mine

In my world you're gold

I only wanna protect you

Whatever I want, I get

I want shooting stars

Whatever I need, I have

When I'm with you

Now he cued to Percival to sing with her.

Follow me inside, outside

Through the stratosphere

The moon is shining for you

It knows that I adore you

Suddenly all the sadness

Will just slip away

And you will see what I mean

If you just follow me in my dreams

After a brief pause, he cued to Guinevere again.

I've been searching everywhere

Suddenly I saw you there

And my love arrived

Just in the nick of time

Life floats on a movie screen

You're the star of my scene

Live on the edge of the knife

Larger than life

Whatever I want, I get

No one could take your place

Whatever I need, I have

When I see your face

Percival joined back in.

Follow me inside, outside

Through the stratosphere

The moon is shining for you

It knows that I adore you

Suddenly all the sadness

Will just slip away

And you will see what I mean

If you follow me in my dreams

There was a long instrumental break, then Guinevere and Percival began again.

Follow me inside, outside

Through the stratosphere

The moon is shining for you

It knows that I adore you

Suddenly all the sadness

Will just slip away

And you will see what I mean

If you follow me in my dreams!

The song ended with Gawain finishing the drumbeats. Lamorak paused the video camera. "Got it!" he squawked.

"Totally awesome!" exclaimed Guinevere and Percival in unison, high-fiving each other.

Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, and Lamorak stared. "We picked THAT up from King Sonic," explained Percival.

"Okay, here's the next song," said Sonic, handing out sheets. "Only problem is that we need a guy to sing. Ummmm…Lancelot! You can sing, right?"

"I've never tried, but I'll give it a shot," replied Lancelot.

Sonic handed him the lyrics. To his surprise, it was actually a song he recognized somehow--"Never Turn Back". "Strange…I think I know this song."

"You do?"

"Yes. In fact…play the song. I'll see if I can sing it without learning the lyrics."

"Um…alright. Lamorak, you're on guitar. Percival, take over for the cam. Guinevere, you take the bass. I'll be backup singer."

"Alright." After listening to how the guitar, camera, and bass guitar worked, and a short practice, they began. Lancelot started to sing briefly after the intro, which Sonic sang.

It's been a long, rough road

And I'm finally here

I move an inch forward,

Feels like a year

Everything I feel seems so unreal

Is it true?

Is it true?

I take one step forward

End up two steps back

Got a hundred thousand pounds sittin' on my back

Up, down, all around

Don't know quite what to do

To get through

But I'm on my way

I'm on my way

I'm on my way

I'm on my way

Here I am

Made it to the end of you

Never had a chance while I'm around

And now I'll never turn back

I'll never turn that way

No matter how life tries to face me

I'll turn the other way

Now and then

My head starts to spin

But I'll never turn back again

From this moment on

I am moving on

And I'll never turn back

"Yeah! That's it!" cheered Sonic. Lancelot really DID know the song.

I guess I'm doin' alright

And I'm on my way

Facin' every moment

Day-by-day

Take a chance

Slip on by

Got no time to answer why

I head straight

I head straight

What will I become if I don't look back?

Give myself a reason for this and that

I can learn, no U-turn

Gotta stay right here where I'm at

Where I'm at

But I'm on my way

I'm on my way

I'm on my way

I'm on my way

Here I am

Made it to the end of you

Never had a chance while I'm around

And now I'll never turn back

I'll never turn that way

No matter how life tries to face me

I'll turn the other way

Now and then

My head starts to spin

But I'll never turn back again

From this moment on

I am moving on

And I'll never turn back

I, I

I'll never turn back!

There was riotous applause coming from the others. "You actually knew that song by heart!" exclaimed Guinevere. "I can't believe it!"

"Way to go, Dad!" exclaimed Galahad.

"Can we play one more song?" Gawain asked eagerly.

"Sure!" replied Sonic.

Galahad walked over. "Um…can I try singing?" he asked shyly.

"Alright! And I have a perfect song for you." He handed out the sheets. Galahad read the title: "Dreams of an Absolution". He then changed the assignments again. Lancelot was back on guitar, Lamorak was on keyboard, Percival worked the camera, Guinevere was still on bass, and Sonic remained backup singer.

"And after this, I'll have Merlina bring my friends here so you can see how things REALLY work!" announced Sonic.

He got approval from everyone, even Merlina. After another practice session, they began. Sonic began with the intro.

And every night, I lay awake

I find the conclusion

And every night, it just stays the same

I dream of absolution

Galahad took over.

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?

All your troubles, are they all what they seem?

Look around you; then you may realize

All the preachers all with their lies

And I might know of our future

But then you still control the past

Only you know if you'll be together

Only you know if we shall last

In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?

For the valor you wait, it never came

If you were able, would you go change the past?

Mend a faux paux with one last chance

And I might know of our future

But then you still control the past

Only you know if you'll be together

Tonight

Sonic joined in for the chorus.

'Cuz every night I will save your life

And every night I will be with you

'Cuz every night I still lay awake

And I dream of an absolution

'Cuz every night I will make it right

And every night I will come to you

But every night it just stays the same

In my dream of an absolution

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?

All your triumph and all you'll ever be

Look around you; then you may realize

Happiness lies trapped in misery

And who knows what of our future?

We can all try to change the past

Only you know if you'll be together tonight

Again, Sonic joined.

'Cuz every night I will save your life

And every night I will be with you

'Cuz every night I still lay awake

And I dream of an absolution

'Cuz every night I will make it right

And every night I will come to you

But every night it just stays the same

In my dream of an absolution

There was an instrumental break, then Galahad started to sing alone.

'Cuz every night I will save your life

And every night I will be with you

'Cuz every night I still lay awake

And I dream of an absolution

'Cuz every night I will make it right

And every night I will come to you

But every night it just stays the same

In my dream of an absolution

Sonic echoed him for the ending, repeating each line.

And you'll see

What you'll be

And you'll see

All you can be

And every night

And every night

And every night

I will dream

And you'll see

That this is my dream

And you'll see

Every night, I will always dream (Sonic sang a different line: "'Cuz every night…")

And every night

And every night I will dream…

"That was perfect!" remarked Percival.

"Yeah," agreed Gawain. "Better than I could do."

"I must admit, that was…hm…pretty awesome," commented Lancelot, crossing his arms.

"And a promise is a promise," stated Sonic. "Merlina?"

"On it." Merlina repeated the incantation that brought all of Sonic's belongings to the castle, except, this time, a collection of three hedgehogs, a cat, a hawk, and an echidna fell from the sky.

"What the hell was that?!" raged a blue hedgehog who looked similar to both Guinevere and Sonic. "Silver, you and Shadow had better not have Chaos Controlled us to some other dimension…!!" she warned.

"It wasn't us!" complained a white hedgehog and a two-tone, black-and-red hedgehog, who looked like Galahad and Lancelot.

"Then who WAS it?" asked an echidna who looked like Gawain. "Jet?"

"Not me!" squawked a green hawk who resembled Lamorak. "It was Blaze, I swear!"

"It was NOT me!" stated a cat who looked very similar to Percival. "It was either Raine or Knuckles!"

"I can't time-travel!" complained the blue hedgehog. "Knuckles, you had to have done it!"

"It wasn't me!"

"It was me," said Merlina. "I brought you here by request of King Sonic."

"Sonic? A KING?!" Knuckles burst into a riotous laugh. "That's ridiculous!!"

"Uh, are we looking in a mirror…?!" asked Silver, pointing a shaking finger at their knightly copies.

"Um, about that…" Sonic ran through the introductions and explained why he brought them there.

"You want us to play some music?" asked Raine. "Well, the instruments ARE right here… What the heck? Let's show them how Team Starchaser rolls."

They took up their respective instruments. "What's the first song?" asked Shadow, who was busy tuning his guitar.

"How about…" He snapped his fingers. "My theme song!"

"You CAN'T be serious."

"Would I joke?"

"Let's just play Knuckles' theme first," said Blaze.

"ALRIGHT!!" exclaimed Knuckles. "Meaning I get to sing!" He tossed the drumsticks to Sonic.

He took up the mic. "Pay close attention, Gawain," he stated.

"I'll go get the saxophone…" grumbled Jet. He was always stuck playing that, which was difficult, since he had a beak and not a normal mouth. He pulled the saxophone out of a huge pile of junk that had fallen with them. After getting situated, Knuckles began, accenting his lines by punching the air.

Here I come, rougher than the rest of them

The best of them

Tougher than leather

You can call me Knuckles

Unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle

I'd rather flex my muscles

I'm hard as nails

It ain't hard to tell

I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail

Unlike the rest I'm independent

Since my first breath

First test, feel the right then the worse left

Shadow, of all people, sang the next part, since the pitch of his voice had raised slightly as he aged.

Born on an island in the heavens

The blood of my ancestors flows inside me

My duty is to save the flower

From evil deterioration

Knuckles took over.

I will be the one to set your heart free, true

Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you

Shadow started again.

Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instinct

Are the elements that keep me going

I am fighting my own mission

Nothing's gonna stand in my way, no

Then it was Knuckles.

I will be the one to set your heart free, true

Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you

Everyone except Shadow and Knuckles started for the chorus.

Won't be frightened

I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil

Just believe in myself

Won't rely on others

Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy

This is my planet

Gonna fight for my destiny

The cycle repeated--Knuckles sang the main part, Shadow sung the bridge, and the others sung the chorus.

Here I come, rougher than the rest of them

The best of them

Tougher than leather

You can call me Knuckles

Unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle

I'd rather flex my muscles

I'm hard as nails

It ain't hard to tell

I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail

Unlike the rest I'm independent

Since my first breath

First test, feel the right then the worse left

I have no such thing as weak spots

Don't approve of him, but gotta trust him

This alliance has a purpose

This partnership is only temporary

I will be the one to set your heart free, true

Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that got in you

Won't be frightened

I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil

Just believe in myself

Won't rely on others

Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored

This is my planet

I shall not surrender

During the instrumental break, Gawain turned to Lancelot, whispering, "So that's how I sound."

Won't be frightened

I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil

Just believe in myself

Won't rely on others

Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy

This is my planet

Gonna fight

I! Won't be frightened

I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil

Just believe in myself

Won't rely on others

Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored

This is my planet

I shall not surrender!!

Just as the knights were about to clap, Sonic held up a finger. The song wasn't over quite yet.

The new porcupine on the block

With the buff chest

Out the wilderness

With the ruggedness

Knock, knock, it's Knuckles

The blow thrower

Independent flow-er, magical emerald holder

Give you the coldest shoulder

My spike goes through boulders

That's why I stay a loner

I was born by myself, I don't need a posse

I get it on by myself, adversaries get shelved!

Jet finished with a saxophone solo. Now the knights applauded.

"Next song?" asked Knuckles.

"Next is…umm…" Sonic thought about it. "Raine, why don't you decide?"

"I know one we can all sing," she said. "Soldiers of the Wasteland!"

Sonic heard the brakes squeal in his head. He realized that he was gonna be there a while.


End file.
